Modern concerns over health and physical fitness have produced an abundance of people who religiously participate in a variety of exercise regimens in order to stay in shape. One (1) of the most popular exercise activities involves bicycle riding. However, with the typical bicycle being a single-rider machine, problems and logistical difficulties quickly arise when using a bike to assist in transporting equipment.
Utilizing bicycle baskets typically located on the handlebars greatly diminishes the amount one can transport, plus oversized items can easily make the bicycle unwieldy or even unsafe. Oversized items are more easily held in a larger portable device like a yard cart. It is inherently much safer to tow such a yard cart or other similar wheeled item behind the bicycle. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a single-rider bicycle can easily transport such a wheeled via a towing frame.